1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to furnaces of the induction or arc type, and more particularly to a method of and apparatus for lining such a furnace with refractory material.
2. Background Art
Induction or arc furnaces, before use, are typically lined with refractory material to protect the walls of the furnace. The lining is constructed by first placing a shell or form in the furnace, the shell cross-sectional area being smaller than that of the furnace so that a space or void separates the walls of the furnace from the shell. A particulate refractory material is then deposited in the space or void and a vibrator is placed within the shell to vibrate same to thereby compact the refractory material into a solid mass. A vibrator which accomplishes this function is disclosed in Kroeger U.S. Pat. No. 3,637,171 and in Beckers U.S. Pat. No. 4,039,175.
While prior methods and apparatus have been found to be useful in lining an induction furnace, they can result in the release of a large amount of particulate matter into the atmosphere near the furnace, thereby creating a health hazard for those in the vicinity. Furthermore, prior methods and apparatus tend to cause segregation of the particulate material, thereby resulting in a non-homogeneous liner having less than optimal qualities. It would be desirable to reduce the amount of released particulate matter in the atmosphere during a lining operation and also reduce the incidence of particulate segregation.